Random stuff
by Roronoa-Zoro-lover-chan
Summary: it just a random thing that came too my head!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death the Kid and Vaati.

I own me. My sis owns herself.

Starting story.

* * *

Vaati: *studying spells*

Me: *bursting through a door* VAATI!

Vaati: Don't disturb me!

Me: But it is important!

Vaati: How important?

Me: My sister coming important.

Vaati: Oh no...

Me: *nods* Yep.

* * *

?: This is not symmetrical!

?: Your adorable when you act like that.

Me: Hello?

?: Lover-chan!

Me: Kairi!

Both: I HATE LIGHT YAGAMI! *highfives*

Vaati: Hello, Kairi.

Kairi: Hi grape.

Vaati: What was that!?

Me: Don't talk to my husband that way!

Vaati: When did we?

Me: You were very sleepy, and I asked if I could marry you and you said yes...

Vaati: Oh...

Kairi: This is my husband, Death the Kid.

Death the Kid: *eye twiches* WHY AREN'T YOU SYMMETRICAL!?

Kairi: Shush and here is an 8.

Death the Kid: Yay! Its symmetrical!

Vaati: *sweatdrop*...

Kairi: He's OCD...

Vaati: Oh...

Me:...WAFFLES!

Kairi: ...CAKE!

L: Cake?

* * *

Yeah i know lame...i was just bored and wrote this for my sis and my fans*do I even have any?*


	2. random stuff Chapter 2

Me: So anyone up for a new chap?

Vaati: Depends...

Me: Ok.

Death the Kid: Will it be symmetrical?

Me: Maybe...

Kairi: Is my husband in it?

Me: Yeah...any way, i own nothing but pure randomness... Vaati and DTK belong to their creators...sadly.

* * *

Me: *yawn* I'm bored...

Vaati: Study some magic then.

Me: Why?

Vaati: *looks up from his book of spells* Why not?

Me: I don't like studing...anything.

Vaati: Go cook a cake or something then.

Me: Mk...

* * *

Kairi: TOAST WITH BUTTER!

DTK: Is it symmetrical?

Kairi: Yes, yes it is.

Me: HELLOOOO!

Kairi: No! *throws a frying pan*

Me: STOP TROWING STUFF!

Kairi: NEVAH! *gets her pink emo hello kitty chainsaw*

DTK: Put it down. Your not symmetrical if you have it.

Kairi: Oh. Sorry.

Me: *picks up the frying pan* Why did you throw this one?

Kairi: I don know...it was closer?

Me: True...true...

Vaati: What is all th- WHY ARE YOU TWO STILL HERE!?

Kairi: I wanted to make toast with butter.

DTK: I have to make sure she is symmetrical and not going crazy.

Vaati: Will you please get out?

Kairi: No.

DTK: *sighs* I can't.

Me: And I live here with you.

Vaati:...fine. I will be studing. Do. Not. Disturb. me. Got it?

Me: Got it!

DTK: OK.

Kairi: NEVAH!

* * *

Me: *looks at the clock* Its seven o'clock in the morning...

DTK: No! Say that it is eight! Not seven!

Me: Sorry dude...that is what the clock says.

Kairi: Its eight o'clock...

DTK: Thank you.

Kairi: Your welcome meh stripy!

Me: Have fun...

Kairi: I will

Both: *giggle*

Me: Bye. *walks to Vaati's room*

* * *

Vaati: What is it?

Me: Whatcha doing?

Vaati: *sighs* Going back to sleep.

Me: ok. Night.

Vaati: Good night.

* * *

Yeah, so this is chapter 2...let me know what ya think.

Vaati: Not very random...

Me: I know, I am sorry readers...

Kairi: REVIEW OR I WILL GET MY CHAINSAW! BWAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!

DTK: She is crazy...

Vaati: No kidding.

Me: And she is my sister...

Vaati and DTK: *sweatdrop*


	3. songs take over the characters!

Me: Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeh...

Vaati: What is the matter?

Me: I d k...

Vaati: Ok then...?

Kairi: Why are you so boring sis?

Me: I d k...

Kairi: WHY U SO STUUPID!?

Me: i d k...

Vaati: She is only usefull when she wants to be, or when I ask her to do something...

Kairi: No kidding...

Vaati: What hare we doing today love?

Me: *blushes* Songs dear...songs...

Vaati: Joy.

Kairi: YEEEEEEEEAHZ!

DTK: What kind of songs?

Me: I really d k...

Vaati: Speak hylian please.

Me: ok... ,waikefvgad,uivbakjrfvwieufv!

Kairi: I AM NOT!

Vaati: That was gibberish.

Me: I know.

L: Can I have your cake?

Me: I don't care.

L: Thank you. *takes cake*

Vaati: Who?

Me: *points at meh sis* Her other husband...

Kairi: U GOT THAT RIGHT!

Me: SONG TIME! I CHOOSE YOU KAIRI!

Vaati, DTK, and Kairi: Oh so we're playing pokemon now?

* * *

Kairi: Log ,log, its big its heavy its wood. Log log, It's better than bad, its good.

L: Lollipop, Lollipop, oh lolli-lollipop! Ba bum bum bum bum...

DTK: Oh I'm a gummy bear, Yes I'm a gummy bear! Oh I'm a movin, groovin, jelly singing gummy bear! OH YEAH!

Vaati: But I'm still caged inside, Sombody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself! So what if you can see, the secret side of me, somebody help me tame this animal I have become!*sorry if the lyric are wrong, did this on memory*

Me: Nya nya nya nya nyanyanyanya nya nya-

Everybody: WE ARE YOUNG! SO LETS SET THE WORLD ON FIRE, WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER, THEN THE SUN!

* * *

Kairi: Well that was fun.

Me: Yeah it was!

DTK: What did I sing?

Kairi: Gummy bear.

L: Can I have a lollipop?

Kairi: Yesh love.

Vaati: I like the song I sang.

Me: I did to. It was Animal I have become by Three days grace.

Vaati: What about the last song we sang?

Me: We are young by Fun. I own nothing but the idea for this fanfic. I own me.

Vaati: Please review for this. We would apperciate it alot.

Everyone: PEACE OUT!


	4. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yffleeeez...

Me: Hey readers! And my sis!

Kairi: SUP!

Me: I would like your opinion on what me and my sis should do next with our fav. characters.

Kairi: She's low on Ideas at the moment.

Me: Shaud up, you wayffle.

Kairi: YEAH! IM A WAFFLE!

L: What kind of waffle?

Kairi: I don know...

L: oh...ok. Can I have your slice of cake?

Kairi: Yesh love.

Me: Hold on...

Kairi and L: What?

Me: Wheres Vaati?

Both: *shrugs*

Me: Gee thanks you two.

Kairi: Your welcome, bahgle!

Me: Yes! Iz a bagle!

* * *

Me: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!? WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!?

Vaati: In here!

Me: MK! Glad to know you didn't leave!

Vaati: 'kay?

* * *

Me: Hi sis!

Kairi: PEANUT BUTTER!

Me: JELLY!

Both: ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

BB: Jam?

Me: Yes, you can have some skrawberry jam.

BB: YES!

* * *

Me: That ends this randoum thing, I mean chapter...

Kairi: Still low on Ideas?

Me: *puts head down in shame and nods* Im all out now...SO PLEASE HELP ME READERS!

Vaati: Peanut butter?

L: Jelly?

Me and Kairi: TIME!

BB: JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Me: Why are you here again?

BB: I don't know, you have jam?

Me: ok just don't kill anyonw got it?

BB: ok...

DTK: Where did I go?

Me: Bathroom. Toilet paper. Your OCD problem.

DTK: Oh yeah. Its now symmetrical in there.

Vaati: WHY WERE YOU MESSING WITH TOILET PAPER!?

*fighting*

BAD ENDING...


End file.
